


The Difference Between Splashes and Waves

by surgeoninspace



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe- Mermaid, M/M, mermaid!gavin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surgeoninspace/pseuds/surgeoninspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael hated the beach, but unforeseen circumstances drives him right to The Circle, a ring of rocks where a strange boy named Gavin lives.</p><p>He soon realizes that maybe Gavin isn't really what he seems. </p><p>After all, he isn't even human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difference Between Splashes and Waves

If there was one thing Michael hated, it was the beach. No matter how much sunblock he put on, he always seemed to get burned whenever he went. Then there’s the screaming children that never seem to shut up. Plus, it was hot. The only way to stay cool at the beach is to get into the freezing cold water infested with dangerous sea animals and sand. Oh god, don’t get him started on the sand. Probably the worst part about going. It absolutely scorches his feet, sticks to wet legs, and gets buried in crevices in his body he didn’t even know he had. 

But, at this point, he didn’t know where else to go. His parents got into a fight that evening. And, yeah, they’ve fought before, but it got pretty bad this time. 

Tears had started to prick at the corners of his eyes as he escaped the noisy house late that night. Even when he was much farther than earshot away, he could still hear their yelling bouncing around in his brain, making more tears threaten to spill over. 

He wasn’t even paying attention to where he was going until he felt the uneven sand beneath his sneakers. Stopping in his tracks, he blinked away the tears, glancing at the empty beach in front of him. This smaller section was almost completely surrounded by large rocks. They circled the whole area, making a ring around the bit of water and sand. The only way in was through the little path made through the rocks on the land. A pier was centered in the middle of it all. 

As Michael continued walking, he realized It was a bit chilly and he cursed himself for not thinking to grab a jacket as he hopped out of his window before fleeing. He wrapped his arms around his chest as he climbed onto the pier, watching his feet make strides across the wood. When he reached the end, Michael sat down, letting his legs dangle off the sides. 

He let a shaky breath loose, running his hands through his disheveled thick curls. His gaze moved to the dark sky above him as he stopped fighting the tears begging to fall. The stars were plentiful and incredibly bright. The moon rested among them, casting its milky white light on the darkened water.

A loud sniff escaped from him followed by a sob. The warm droplets slid down his cheek, landing on his pants. He thought he didn’t have to worry about anyone seeing him cry here. 

Oh was he was wrong. 

~ 

Gavin Free had been trapped in The Circle for as long as he could remember. The Circle, as could be guessed by the name, was a ring of large rocks surrounding a tiny bit of beach. He knew about the world behind it, his friend Dan had explained to him all about the huge amount of water beyond the rocks he used to live in. That was before he got captured by some fishermen and escaped through some sewage pipes, landing himself in The Circle too. The picture of the rest of the ocean that was painted in Gavin’s mind was definitely intriguing, but also kind of scary. He decided he liked The Circle. It was his home. Perhaps it was a bit lonely, but Dan kept him company. 

The Circle was also safe. Not many humans preferred this small section of beach, so the thought of being seen was always tucked away. Of course, every once in awhile, one of the creatures with the legs will show up. They usually had a box that flashes. He never had gotten very close to one before. 

Until Michael showed up. 

After he heard the noise, it was too late. Gavin was positioned under the pier one night after Dan went to sleep. He was recounting the barnacles that grew on the underside of the wood when he heard the creaking boards. His eyes went wide as he ducked down so only everything above his fairly large nose peeked out of the water. Gavin stayed as still and quiet as he could, trying to establish whether or not he was in any danger. He retracted the fins on his arms as far as they could go, just in case. 

The noise stopped at the end of the pier before two clothed legs appeared not three feet away from him. He couldn’t swim away, the water wasn’t deep enough at this level to make an escape without at least the top of his head being seen. The merman would have to wait it out until the human left. 

Gavin secretly hoped that it wasn’t soon. This was the closest he has even been to one of these strange creatures. He had always wanted to learn more about them, of course. The legs were incredibly fascinating. The half-fish man wondered what it would be like to walk with them.

He was interrupted from his daydream when the human above the pier sniffed, followed by some unusual noises.

Gavin valued his consequences. He could try and get a better look at the creature, but he would risk getting seen. Glancing around for a rock, he found none around that would be able to completely shield him. All he had to do was hide the parts of him that weren’t human, right? Right. He thought about how pissed Dan would get if he found out he risked letting the humans find out about their race. Shaking it off, he realized he might not get another chance like this. Gavin knew he looked just like a human from the waist up, so all he had to do was keep his tail hidden. 

Taking a sharp breath, the sandy blond swam out from the side of the pier. His eyes fell to the boy sitting on the pier. All Gavin could see was his back and the messy mop of hair atop his head. 

This is it. 

He went under and appeared again in front of the boy. Gavin was just hidden beneath the water, trying to get a better look at the human’s face. He plastered a smile on his face and broke the surface. 

“Hello!”

The human jumped, quickly moving his hands to wipe his face, “What the fuck, man!? What is your problem?”

Something in Gavin deflated and his face fell. This wasn’t how he wanted this to go. 

“I’m- I’m sorry. Did I do something wrong?”

“Just-” The boy’s voice cracked, “Just go away!”

“I’m sorry! I just wanted to-”

“LEAVE!” His tone and volume caused Gavin to flinch.

His eyes fell towards the water and he turned away in disappointment. 

Maybe humans aren’t all that great after all. Gavin didn’t know what he expected, though. 

Michael’s eyes followed the boy in the water. He didn’t mean to snap at him, it was just the worst possible moment to approach the auburned hair boy. The look on the swimmer’s face made him feel a pang of regret in his chest. Michael knew he was only trying to be nice. He felt bad enough about his parents, the last thing he needed was to have the thought of hurting this guys feelings lingering over him.

Michael quickly wiped up the rest of the evidence that he’d been crying and extended his arm out, “Wait.” It was soft, but the boy heard him, and he turned his body, the water around it making small waves. There was a tiny look of hope in the swimmer’s eyes, “Look man, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean- You just scared me."

Gavin moved carefully closer to him. "It's alright. I'm sorry I scared you." 

"It's alright dude. Just- warn a guy next time." A small grin spread on Gavin's face. "Who are you anyway?" 

"My name's Gavin!" He stated with pure excitement, "What's your name?"

"Michael."

"Nice to meet you, Michael!" The way Gavin's accent made him pronounce his name made Michael flinch, but he decided to let it slide. 

“Well aren’t you happy.”

Gavin reached up to scratch the back of his neck, “I don’t get to talk to very many people.”

“No?”

“Yeah, making friends is hard.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Why are you here? I mean, it’s just, not many humans come to see The Circle.”

“The Circle?” Michael asked, a bit of curiosity in his voice.

The mermaid stretched his arms to point at the ring of rocks and the water inside of it. Michael took another look around, “Huh. Accurate name. And- I don’t know. I didn’t know where else to go.”

“Why were you looking for somewhere to go?”

Michael frowned and looked towards the small waves that splashed up against the beams, “I don’t know, man. My parents just got into an argument or something.”

Gavin shrunk in the water a bit, “Oh, I’m sorry.” He didn’t know what it was like to have a family. He got separated from them when he was just a child. 

“Yeah, whatever, it’s not a big deal. So- uh- it’s kinda late for you to be swimming, yeah?” Michael jumped to change the subject. 

“Not exactly. I love swimming. I do it all the time. It’s pretty nice.”

“Are you on a swim team?”

“Uh, no.”

“Hm. Just for fun I guess?”

“Yeah! You should swim with me.”

“I-I don’t have any swim trunks. Plus, it’s cold.” 

“You get used to it.”

“I-I should probably get home anyway. I have a physics test I haven’t studied for yet. I- um- it was nice to meet you Gavin.”

“Ditto, Michael! Maybe you could- maybe we could hang out some more some other time.”

“That actually sounds good. You seem pretty cool. We should go grab some pizza sometime.”

“I would love that.” Of course, Gavin knew this could never happen. He couldn’t leave the water, “Could you come back here tomorrow maybe?”

Michael thought for a minute, “Yeah, that sounds good. What time?”

“Anytime’s fine. I’ll be here all day anyway.”

“Don’t you have school or something?”

“Well,” Gavin thought quickly, trying desperately to make sure not to make him seem suspicious.

“Home schooled?”

“Yeah! That. I do that.”

“Cool. I didn’t think that I’d seen you around my school anyway. So, see you tomorrow?”

“Yes, I will be here. Bye Michael!”

“Bye Gavin.”

Gavin had waited until he couldn’t see Michael anymore before he let out an inhuman gurgling noise. He had finally made a friend.


End file.
